A Damaged Life
by AllenxEdward
Summary: Edward Elric is 6 years old and has lived a rough life now he is being sent to live with his only living family, his cousin Tamaki Suoh. No yaoi, besides the normal little bit of cheesy twincest that Hitachiin twins do. Adopted and redone version of Poor Little Ed by BlairBearxoxo. Please R&R.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist nor do I own Ouran High School Host Club. The original idea for this story belongs to BlairBearxoxo and the fanfiction was called Poor Little Ed. I have changed some ideas around, but I hope everyone still likes it!**

Prologue

Edward Elric was only six years old when his life was torn to pieces…

Edward was the son of Trisha Elric and Van Hohenheim, he also had a five year old younger brother named Alphonse; together they all lived as a happy family peacefully in a nice country home in the city of Risembool, located on the outskirts of Germany.

Edward never sat still; he was either playing with Al or helping his mother with their backyard garden.

But today, Edward was still. He sat in his hospital bed, not knowing what was happening as a woman in a blue uniform talked with Edward's doctor.

Edward had been in this hospital for 6 months now, ever since the accident… The accident that took the rest of his family away and also left him in his crippled state.

_It had been a nice summer morning, the day it happened. Van Hohenheim was driving his family home from the market when the brakes of their car gave out. Hohenheim lost control and ended up flipping the car and crashing into a tree. Hohenheim and Trisha died on impact. Gas leaked threw the car and soon a fire broke out. Edward and Al tried to get out of the flipped car; Al couldn't remove his seat belt since it was jammed. Edward frantically pounded on the window to try to break it, but not even a crack formed. The fire spread consuming the front seat and its passengers Trisha and Van. Al fought against the seat belt trying to escape the encroaching fire. Edward used the metal part of the seat belt to beat against the window, managing to crack it. Edward heard a blood curdling scream rip through his ears, he turned around to see his younger brother being consumed by the fire's roaring flames. Completely terrified, Edward continued to beat the window. He felt the heat of the fire as it devoured the rest of the car along with his family, as it now seeked out to devour Edward. The flames jumped onto Ed's left leg and a few lashed out at his right arm. Edward broke a small hole in the glass and was able to tear the glass away to make a hole big enough so he could crawl through. The fire's flames lapped at Edward's arm and leg, but he managed to crawl out of the car and onto the scorched grass. Civilians who were driving by had stopped to watch what was happening; some had even called the fire department and an ambulance. Once someone saw Edward crawl out of the car, a group rushed over to help. They helped Ed get away from the car and tried to stop the fire, which had consumed his right arm and leg, from spreading to the rest of his body by beating the fire away with their hands or clothing. The ambulance came and took Ed, hooking him up to an IV, an oxygen mask, and a heart rate monitor. The fire department followed and extinguished the car's roaring blaze. Edward was driven to the nearest hospital where he was treated for multiple burns, mostly on his arm and leg, and deep gashes on his hands and miscellaneous body parts from climbing out of the car window. The Doctors in the hospital examined Edward's severely burned arm and leg, and decided that an amputation would need to be done. Thus, Edward was heavily sedated and sent into surgery. Edward had woke two days later under immense pain. The Doctors had to explain to the six year old that his parents and younger brother had been killed and that in the accident he himself had sustained terrible injury. The Doctors told Edward that he was now handicapped, missing an arm and leg, but that they now had technology to replace the missing limbs that he once had. The machines were called automail and they could be attached as soon as Edward's stumps healed. Edward told the Doctors that he wanted the prosthetic limbs, and that he would want the surgery to get them if that meant he could walk again. The Doctors agreed with his request. Six months later, Edward under gone the automail surgery._

Now he sat in bed, with his new automail docking ports as he watched the a woman in a blue uniform argue with his Doctor.

"He is not ready to leave this hospital!" The Doctor stated, anger welling up inside of him at the woman standing before him.

"Sir, I'm not here to take Edward away today. But in the next two weeks he will be coming with me to his new home in Japan."

"Two weeks in nowhere near enough time so the automail ports can heal. He would need another two months."

"It can't be helped Sir."

The woman in blue walked over to Edward. She ruffled his hair and smiled. "Hello kiddo. How are you today?"

"Who are you?" Ed asked confused.

"I'm a representative of the CPA (child protection agency). My name is Riza Hawkeye." She handed Edward one of her business cards.

Edward looked it over.

"If you need something just call. Got it?"

Edward slowly nodded.

"Good." Riza ruffled Ed's hair again and left his hospital room.

Edward's Doctor sighed. "The CPA… What a pain in the butt… Now," The man turned to Edward. "How would you like to take a nice walk outside?"

Edward grinned widely and threw back his covers and grabbed the crutch beside his bed. The Doctor helped Edward up onto his foot and helped Edward go down the hall and out to the small courtyard. Edward loved his afternoon walks, it was his only time were he didn't have to sit in that small, white hospital room. He loved to be outside walking in the fresh air… defiantly since he never liked to be still.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Two weeks flew by faster than Edward could imagine and now he was practically being dragged by Ms. Hawkeye as they walked through the airport. Edward's new automail limbs were beginning to hurt, he had only had them for two days, not enough time for his ports to heal, but Edward managed to keep up with Ms. Hawkeye. They passed through security and Ms. Riza got Edward aboard the plan. She then talked to a woman with an airline uniform on. The girl had short brown hair and glasses, altogether Edward thought she looked very mouse-like.

"Edward," Riza said, "This is Sheska. She will be watching over you till you get to Japan. Understood?"

Edward nodded and sat down at a window seat in the airplane, getting off his new artificial leg.

"Hello Edward. I'm Sheska, a flight stewardess aboard this flight. If you need anything come to me, okay?"

Edward nodded.

The captain's voice came on the intercom telling everyone to sit down, buckle up, and put all electronical devices away for the time being till they were in the air.

Edward suitcases were in the luggage compartment, but Ms. Riza had let him bring a carryon bag so he opened it up and pulled out his teddy bear.

Sheska smiled seeing the young boy, look so sad. "Are you buckled up?"

Edward nodded, clutching the bear to his body, as to not let it go if his life depended on it.

The plane took off.

Edward watched, fascinated as it took off down the runway and propelled itself into the air.

####

About half way through the trip Edward had fallen asleep, bored at looking at the passing clouds, for he could see nothing below them.

"Edward." Sheska nudged Ed. "Edward, wake up silly. The plane is at the airport."

Edward opened his golden eyes and rubbed the sleep out of them.

"Come on we need to get you to you pick up destination." Sheska grabbed his small carry on back pack and held Edward's hand as he clutched onto his bear as she lead him to the luggage claim area.

There, a man in a blue uniform like Ms. Hawkeye was waiting, with Edward's luggage already in his hands. The man had black hair sleeked back with one strand loose in his face and he has square glasses that sat on his nose. The man walked up to Sheska and Edward. He thanked Sheska and extended his hand to Edward. "Aww. Come on. I won't bite." He joked.

Edward shook the man's hand.

"My name is Maes Hughes."

"Edward Elric." Edward responded, shyly.

"Well Mr. Edward Elric, are you ready to get to your new home?" Maes took Ed's hand and guided him to the parking lot, where Maes loaded Edward's luggage.

The two got in the car and drove to Edward Elric's new residence.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The bell at Ouran academy rang, signaling that school was out for the day and that club activities would begin in five minutes.

In music room three, the host club were just having a normal host meeting, no cosplay or themes. Everyone was busy doing something in preparation before the girls came; Kyoya was writing stuff on a clipboard in a corner of the room, the Hitachin twins were spreading the new table clothes over the tables, Mori was setting out the sweets on platters as Honey followed behind him eating them up, and Haruhi was busy making instant coffee.

Haruhi looked around the room. "Hey… Where's Sempai?"

"I don't know…" The twins answered in unison.

The door opened and Tamaki ran in; he searched the grand piano, he always puts his back pack on the grand piano, and grabbed it.

"What's the rush?" The twins asked.

"I have to meet someone." Tamaki answered calmly.

"Who?" Haruhi asked.

"His cousin." Kyoya answered before Tamaki could even try.

"Your cousin?" Haruhi raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, my younger cousin on my mother's side. He's moving in to stay with me and I thought it best if I was around to welcome him home first."

"Well that's nice." Haruhi smiled.

Tamaki blushed, "Of course. I'm full of compassion and hospitality." Tamaki gloated in his usual way. "Which reminds me… Kyoya…"

"Hmm?" Kyoya didn't even look up from his clip board.

"I will be gone for the rest of today but I will be back by tomorrow. Do you think you can handle things here?"

Kyoya's eye twitched. "Even when you are here I handle things for you Suoh."

"Thank you Kyoya!" Tamaki collected his back pack and walked out of the door. "See you guys tomorrow!"

"Bye Boss!" The twins waved.

####

The car ride took three hours to get to Edward's cousin's house. But as the car pulled in front of the house, it was no normal house, it was a mansion! It was one of the biggest buildings Edward had ever seen.

Maes stepped out of the car and opened the door for Edward. "You're home." He informed Ed.

Edward stepped out of the car and looked at the house, clutching his teddy bear tight to his small broken body.

Hughes grabbed Ed's bags and led the six year old to the door. He then rang the door bell.

Ding! Dong!

A butler answered the door at looked at the two with a straight face. "Yes? Can I help you?"

"My name is Maes Hughes, I'm with the CPA and I've come to drop off Edward Elric with you."

The butler looked down at Ed. "Mister Edward Elric, I presume."

Edward looked nervously at the butler and nodded, timidly.

"Well, welcome Mister Elric." The butler who was once guarding the door's entrance stepped aside to let the six year old in.

Edward walked in and was shocked to see such a giant grand hall.

Hughes handed the butler Ed's bags and wished Edward a happy life before returning to his car and driving off.

Edward looked around the room mystified.

"Young Elric… might I show you to your new room?"

Edward shrugged and picked at a fuzz ball on his teddy bear.

The butler sighed, knowing he would be going nowhere with Edward's indecisive attitude.

"It's okay. Mr. Walter I can take it from here." A voice behind the two answered.

Edward turned to see his cousin, Tamaki.

Tamaki closed the door behind him and kneeled down to be eye level with his cousin. He set his backpack down and extended his arms out.

Edward ran up to Tamaki and fell into his cousin's outstretched arms.

"There, there… It's alright." Tamaki stroked Ed's short hair as Edward cried on Tamaki's shoulder. "Everything will be fine." Tamaki cooed. "Your cousin Tamaki is here now."

The two remained there locked in each other's arms.

Edward sniffled and wiped his tears away with his shirt sleeve.

Tamaki gave a soft smile and held Edward's hand. "Let's go get you cleaned up." Tamaki walked Edward to Ed's new room.

The butler who had followed the two set Edward's bags in a corner and excused himself out of the room.

Edward's eyes widened as he checked his new room out, looking inside of the empty dressers and barren closets. Edward fell on his new bed and felt the soft mattress, never in his life had he felt something so soft and fluffy.

"You like it?"

Edward nodded.

"Good!" Tamaki clapped and a maid ran in.

"Yes Master Suoh." A maid with brown hair and pink bangs answered his call.

"Yes, Rose. Can you please put away Edward's clothing. He just got here so, if you can help him get settled in by just putting away his possessions that would be nice."

"Of course Sir." The maid bowed and began to sort through Edward's bags.

"Now that your unpacking is being handled, I say that we've had a big day."

Ed nodded agreeing with Tamaki's statement.

"So, why don't we get you cleaned up and changed into cleaner clothes and we go downstairs to dinner?"

Edward nodded excited.

"Alright!"

####

After Ed took a shower and changed his clothes, a maid brought him to the dining room where Tamaki was sitting. Edward walked up and sat in the chair beside his cousin.

The chefs in the kitchen brought out multiple dishes before the two boys.

As the chefs brought the food out, Ed was wondering what the dishes were under the silver dome serving trays.

Tamaki smiled. "In preparation for you to feel welcome to your new home, I asked the cooks to prepare common commoner dishes."

The chefs removed the silver domes to show plates and platters or macaroni and cheese, mashed potatoes, corn, French fries, hamburgers, hot dogs, pizza, peas and carrots, and green beans.

Edward marveled at the food.

"Will this be okay?" Tamaki asked, unsure of the commoner food.

Edward nodded and stacked his plate high with food.

####

Edward lay in bed after his first good day in many months. After dinner, the chefs had brought out a cake bigger than Edward himself which he was allowed to eat, Tamaki also showed Edward the rest of the house before sending Edward off to bed. Now he laid in the darkness with his teddy bear alone. His ports were hurting which meant a nasty storm was coming, he just didn't know when...He tried to close his eyes and let the sleep come to him

Boom!

Edward jumped out of bed as lightening crashed outside his window. He looked at his bedside clock.

12:32.

Edward crawled back into bed, but as he finally laid down comfortably…

BOOM!

Lightening cracked outside.

Knowing that he wasn't going to go to sleep for a while now, Edward grabbed his teddy bear and opened his bedroom door. He walked down the long mansion halls to a different door. He knocked on it, but no one answered.

Boom!

Frightened, Edward flung himself inside the room and ran to the bed, jumping under the covers with Tamaki.

Tamaki was startled awake and looked at Edward with sleep deprived eyes. "What are you doing Ed?"

Boom!

Ed gasped and clutched his teddy bear tight and curled up closer beside Tamaki.

Tamaki looked out his window. "Are you afraid of lightening?"

Ed shook his head no.

"Then what are you afraid of?" Tamaki asked not knowing what else there could be.

Edward's lip quivered. "I'm afraid of being alone."

Tamaki was barraged with guilt. _Of course he would be lonely and afraid in a giant place like this. What was I thinking?_

Tamaki smiled and pushed back Edward's bangs out of his eyes. "Don't worry Ed… you won't have to be scared anymore. I'm here," Tamaki pulled Edward into a hug. "Your cousin, Tamaki has got you. Your safe now."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sunlight streamed into Tamaki's room, gracing the room with its bright presence.

Edward twitched and slowly blinked the sunlight and sleepiness from his eyes. Edward turned away from the big bright windows and found that Tamaki was no longer in the bed next to him. Frantic, Edward sat up and saw Tamaki looking in a mirror as he tied his tie. Edward watched a while as his cousin tied his tie on and fixed the collar of his shirt. Ed yawned and Tamaki glanced over at Ed.

Seeing Ed awake, Tamaki smiled. "Morning sleepy head."

Edward mumbled something that Tamaki took for as a good morning reply.

Tamaki grabbed his backpack and started out the door.

"Wait!" Ed cried stumbling out of bed. "Where are you going?"

Tamaki stopped and peeked back into the room. "I have school today and I need to get to class."

"So you're just going to leave me…?" Edward's eyes blurred with oncoming tears and buried his face into his teddy bear.

Tamaki didn't know what to do. He set his bag down and wrapped his arms around his little cousin. "It's okay." Tamaki soothed. A thought hit Tamaki, making his eyes widen. "Hey! Why don't you come with me… to school?"

Edward sniffled and looked at Tamaki with hope in his eyes. "Can I?" He mumbled into his teddy bear.

"Of course you can. If that's what you truly want to do!"

Ed nodded.

"Well then…" Tamaki checked his clock on his nightstand. "You need to go to your room and find something nice to wear, brush your teeth and hair, and come downstairs for breakfast got that?"

Ed nodded.

"Alright." Tamaki checked his clock again. "You have 5 minutes till you have to be downstairs, Okay?"

Ed nodded.

"Go for it!"

Ed raced out of the room to his own to get changed as fast as he could. He brushed his teeth and combed his golden blonde hair, which hung almost to his shoulders. Not knowing what to wear, Ed found some of his blue jeans, a pair of black and white sneakers, a black t-shirt, and a warm red hoodie in his closet. Before going downstairs Ed gently set his teddy bear on his neatly made bed.

Edward found Tamaki eating a breakfast of crepes. Ed tried one and found them delicious. He loved it.

"Young master Suoh a car is waiting outside to take you and Mr. Edward Elric to school." a butler stated.

"Thank you Mr. Hobbs." Tamaki smiled.

"Of course sir." The butler bowed.

After shoving the last crepe in his mouth, Tamaki announced that it was time to go as he grabbed his bag and started to walk out the door.

Edward finished his last crepe and followed Tamaki out the door.

####

Edward had never ridden in a limo before, so he was a little exited as he explored the car's interior and played with the window controls.

Soon they arrived at Ouran Academy, the chauffeur opened the limo's door and Tamaki stepped out, followed by Edward.

"Welcome to Ouran Academy, Edward." Tamaki smiled and led Edward into the grand school.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Holding hands, Tamaki walked Edward to his homeroom. Upon their arrival they were bombarded by a group of girls just dying to say hello to Tamaki's little cousin. After Tamaki introduced Edward to the class, Ed had to sit in the back while first period began.

Throughout the day, Ed had to sit through French, chemistry, pre-calculus, Japanese literature, and history. Edward never got bored, in fact, he enjoyed listening to the teachers teach. Even for Ed's age, he had always been rather smart, passing exams and tests without even trying to.

At lunch time, Ed sat with Tamaki at a table and met one of Tamaki's friends. He had black hair which was neatly combed over and glasses perched on the tip of his nose. He introduced himself as Kyoya. Ed shook Kyoya's hand, remembering that he had seen him in several of his cousin's classes.

Tamaki bought Ed and himself lunch and everyone ate.

Edward watched Kyoya eat his lunch, even as the teen ate he was looking at a book of some sort, it kind of seemed a little scary to Ed.

Kyoya sighed, knowing he was being watched. "Suoh can you please do something to distract the kid? He's staring right at me and it's freaking me out just a little."

Tamaki smiled and looked at his young cousin. "Ed, it's not polite to stare."

"Sorry." Edward apologized and hung his head.

From somewhere in the background, a bunch of on looking girls sighed.

"It's okay." Tamaki hugged his cousin, hearing a bunch of girls laugh with happiness.

Ed looked up with his big golden eyes and smiled.

####

After eating lunch, Ed had to sit through Physical Education and musical instruction before school let out.

After school was out, Tamaki led Ed through Ouran Academy to a small music room, where Kyoya was waiting along with two other people. One was a tall, dark haired man and the other was short, with blonde hair and he was carrying a pink bunny rabbit.

"Mori, Honey, I would like you to meet my younger cousin Edward."

"Hello Edward!" Honey greeted. "I'm Honey. And that's Takashi." He pointed to the tall, dark haired man. "But everyone else calls him Mori. Would you like some cake?" Honey was sitting at his hosting table and held up an extra slice for Edward.

Ed looked up at Tamaki, as if asking for permission.

"If you want it go get it." Tamaki urged, making the six year old's face light up.

Edward walked over and politely accepted the cake Honey was offering and walked over with Tamaki to his hosting area to sit down beside him.

After a few minutes a set of red-headed twins waltzed in.

Tamaki introduced Edward to the Hitachiin twins, but warned his cousin to be weary of them and that they were sneaky.

The twins just smiled and waved as they sat at their hosting spot.

The bell rang; signaling that after school clubs should now officially begin.

A brunette ran into the room, huffing and puffing like he had just ran a marathon.

"You're late." Kyoya stated to the brunette.

"I know but I had a lot of homework and my back pack strap broke and my stuff spilled everywhere and I had to return a book to the library and… I've just had a bad day." The brunette hung his head

"Don't let it happen again or I will have to raise your quota." Kyoya warned coldly.

"Yes, Kyoya-sempai." The brunette shivered.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki ran to the brunette and hung him.

"Tamaki-sempai, please stop doing that every time you see me." The brunette looked and saw Edward peeking over the couch. "Who's that?"

"Oh! That is my little cousin Edward. Ed, this is Haruhi." Tamaki introduced.

"Hey Edward." The brunette walked over and sat on the couch with Edward. "How old are you Ed?"

"Six." The young boy responded.

"That's cool."

A group of girls walked in and signed in with Kyoya and began to make their ways to each host.

"I better get to my hosting spot." Haruhi smiled and walked over to his table.

To Ed, there was something off with Haruhi. He just acted too… feminine- like.

Tamaki got a lot of girls to come over to his hosting spot, most asking about Edward. Edward just sat and watched his cousin shower each girl with compliments on their beauty and grace.

As Ed sat there, he suddenly felt his right arm tingle right at the shoulder. Edward, nonchalantly, itched his right shoulder, which caused the itchiness to spread, making Edward scratch even more.

Edward wanted to tell Tamaki something was wrong, but he didn't want to interrupt his cousin, defiantly since Tamaki was already doing so much for him and the least Ed could do to repay Tamaki back is to let him have some fun at the times he wanted. Edward resolved that he would just wait and tough it out until after school activities would be done. Ed looked at the clock in the music room. Which means, that in 30 minutes, Edward could finally tell his cousin that he had a problem.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

All the hosts waved their guests off as the girls left the music room for the day, since after school activities were to be coming to an end. They then set about cleaning the place up.

The Honey and Mori cleaned up the deserts, and by clean up it meant that Honey ate all the deserts while Mori watched. Hikaru collected all the tea china so Haruhi could wash it, and Kaoru vacuumed the floors. Kyoya was sitting and writing on his clipboard, as usual. Tamaki set about folding tablecloths and setting them in the storage closet.

Edward sat at Tamaki's hosting table; wanting to tell his cousin that something was up but… truthfully he didn't know what he was afraid up. He was just timid.

Tamaki walked over to Ed and removed the table cloth from his hosting table and folded it.

"Tamaki…" Ed just barely whispered.

But Tamaki somehow heard, "What's up Ed?" Tamaki looked up from what he was doing at his little cousin sitting on his host couch. He noticed that Edward was clutching his right shoulder, and remembered what the social worker said…

####

Tamaki had gotten back from school a week ago to find his dad and a man dressed in a blue uniform sitting in his father's office. The man had short black hair which a few strands fell in his face. After seeing Tamaki, the uniformed man stood up and introduced himself as Roy Mustang. Tamaki's dad, ushered Tamaki to come into his office and to listen to what Mustang had to say.

Tamaki did as he was instructed and took a seat by Mustang, before his father's desk.

Mustang explained to the two about Edward's situation. Roy explained everything about the accident, Edward's hospitalation, Edward's automail surgery, what automail was, and that Edward needed a new home and that the Suohs were his only documented living family. After Mustang explained all of that, Tamaki's dad asked if Tamaki could leave the room.

Without a word, Tamaki left the room to chew over what he just heard about this cousin he had never heard of before.

After an hour, Mustang opened the door and walked out of Tamaki's dad's office and walked to the front door to leave.

Curious, Tamaki poked his head in to see what was up with his dad.

Mr. Suoh smiled when he saw Tamaki and ushered his son back into his office and up to his desk. He handed Tamaki a book almost as big as one of his textbooks .

"What's this?" Tamaki asked.

"A manual." Tamaki's dad stated bluntly.

"For what?" Tamaki asked looking down at the huge book in his hands.

"Your getting a little cousin who will be high maintenance." His dad winked.

####

Now Tamaki seeing Edward clutch his right arm, reminded him of one of the things Mustang had said which was that Edward had automail limbs for his right arm and left leg. They will be incredibly new, and need to be monitored constantly. Tamaki sighed and kicked himself blaming himself that he had already screwed up. He completely had forgotten to check to see if Edward's automail ports were okay.

Tamaki dropped the table cloth and kneeled down before his cousin. "Are you alright? What's wrong?"

Ed looked at his left shoulder, "It's itchy. But when I scratch it, the itch won't go away."

Tamaki nodded and held his hand out for Ed to take. "Can you follow me?"

Ed took Tamaki's right hand in his left and followed his cousin to a storage room in the music room. The two walked inside and Tamaki closed the door behind them.

It was a huge room; full with all sorts of stuff from china tea sets to cosplay everything was in that closet.

Tamaki paused for a second and said to his cousin, "Just wait right there. I just need a second." Tamaki walked out of the storage room to his backpack and dug around in it till he found Edward's automail manual.

Meanwhile, the rest of the hosts were looking at their King wondering what was going on.

"Umm… Sempai?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes?" Tamaki asked as he walked back to the storage room.

"What are you doing?" Haruhi looked at the book in his hands.

"Nothing, I'll be right back." Tamaki smiled and closed the door behind him.

Now Edward and himself were alone.

"First we need to remove that hoodie and t-shirt to see what's up Ed."

Edward worked on removing his red hoodie, with his cousin's help he managed to pull it over his head. He tossed it aside and slowly worked on removing his black t-shirt.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The two, Tamaki and Edward, worked on taking off the red hoodie. Ed had to go slow, saying that it made his arm feel worse. Slowly they removed the hoodie and tossed it aside, next was the black t-shirt.

Edward asked Tamaki to go even slower when taking the shirt off. As Tamaki started to pull the shirt off he could see his cousin's pale stomach underneath his shirt. As he pulled more of the shirt off, he felt something wet on the black shirt, but couldn't see anything. Tamaki looked at his hand to see it covered in blood. Tamaki gasped and worked a little faster trying to get the six year olds shirt off, but not going too fast where it could hurt the kid. Tamaki finally was able to remove the shirt completely and was shocked to see what was wrong.

The place where Edward's automail ports were attached to the skin had blood flowing out from underneath the ports. The blood was flowing down his metal arm and down his chest.

Tamaki was flustered he didn't know what to do.

Edward looked at his arm and his eyes widened, and he went totally still, not even breathing.

"Edward!" Tamaki turned Ed's face away from his arm and had Ed focus on him. "It's okay." He soothed as he tried to keep eye contact with Ed and yet search through the manual.

As soon as Tamaki looked down at the manual, Ed would look at his arm and stop his breathing. Tamaki noticed and looked back at Edward. "Ed… can't you see that I'm trying to help you."

If Tamaki looked down, Ed would just look at his arm and stop breathing. He didn't want to risk his cousin getting injured, but he didn't want his friends involved in his affairs. So he reluctantly gave in and called for Kyoya and Haruhi.

####

Haruhi was wondering what the heck was taking Tamaki-sempai so long. She knew that something was up with the little kid, but didn't know what. Now she sat at her hosting spot solving the equations that dotted her math homework. Suddenly she heard Tamaki call her and Kyoya-sempai's name. She threw her homework off her lap and rushed to the door, along with Kyoya, she opened the door and her heart almost stopped when she saw poor little Ed.

####

Tamaki was relieved to see Haruhi and Kyoya open the door and come in.

"What's wrong? What's with Ed's arm?" Haruhi asked as she approached and kneeled down to be eye level. She turned her attention to Edward himself, instead of asking Tamaki. "What's wrong buddy?" She cooed and ran her fingers through his bangs. "Tell me what's wrong."

Ed's lip quivered and tears started to fall down his face. "It hurts." He sniffled.

While Ed was distracted with Haruhi, Tamaki skimmed through the manual trying to find something on what to do in this situation.

Kyoya calmly walked over and snatched the book from Tamaki's hands and flipped to a certain page and gave the book back to Tamaki.

Tamaki was shocked to see the page that had to deal with what was happening with Ed's shoulder. He looked up at Kyoya confused. "How did you…?"

"The Ootori family is responsible for certain pristine medical clinics and police forces. Since we deal with medical purposes, we need to know everything that has to do with the medical field. This includes learning of the new automail prosthetics. I can show you how to care for Edward's little situation, so if this ever happens again you will know."

"Please show me." Tamaki begged for Kyoya's once in a life time offered help.

Kyoya searched the storage shelves and found a box of old rags, "I keep these for times of spilled tea, but cleaning up blood will do." Kyoya gave Tamaki a rag and showed him how to wipe at the automail ports to get as much blood off as possible, all the while Haruhi was distracting Ed with sweet mother-like words.

Kyoya popped his head out of the storage room and ordered that the twins go and grab some bandages, and that Mori should go fill a bowl of water for them. The hosts ran off to complete their given jobs as the three remained to care for Ed.

Mori came back first; Kyoya accepted the bowl and used the water to rinse out the blood from the rag.

Tamaki and Kyoya just finished cleaning up the blood, when the twins arrived with the bandage wrap.

Tamaki took the wrap and had Kyoya show him how to wrap Ed's shoulder correctly.

After Ed's shoulder was correctly bandaged, Tamaki checked Ed's leg and was relieved to find it was completely fine, not a mark on it.

"He might have just overused his arm today." Kyoya explained. "It happens to other patients who are just like Ed."

Haruhi broke her eye contact with Ed and looked at his arm, making Ed look too. "There you go all better," She smiled.

Ed looked at his bandaged shoulder and gently touched it.

"You'll be alright, you're fine now." Haruhi assured.

A tear streaked down Ed's cheek and he fell into Haruhi's arms for a hug. He paused for a moment, realizing his hug was as soft as his mother's. The lightbulb in his head finally came on. Haruhi wasn't a guy! And he could tell that by her motherly hugs.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After the arm malfunction Tamaki excused himself to take Edward home. Ed needed to stop moving his arm as much as he could and Tamaki also didn't want Ed on his feet in case Ed's leg started to bleed like his arm.

Tamaki and Ed rode home and Tamaki asked the maids to help Edward get ready for bed.

Tamaki sat down at his desk and dug through his book bag for his homework. He pulled out his math and started on it. The math wasn't hard, he was actually pretty good at it, but he couldn't focus, his mind was on Edward.

Suddenly, he heard his bedroom door open. He turned to see little Edward in red pajamas.

Tamaki smiled. "Hey Ed."

Edward walked over and hugged Tamaki's waist.

"What's wrong buddy?" Tamaki asked and picked Edward up. He looked at the little boy and realized Ed was crying. "Ed?"

Edward buried his face into Tamaki's shoulder. "I want to see my family."

"What?"

"Mommy, I want to see mommy." He whispered and continued to cry. "Al, why did Alphonse have to go too? And Daddy?"

Tamaki held Ed, he didn't know what to do, Edward was so young. In one day Edward had lost his family and became handicapped, he didn't know what it felt like to lose so much that Ed had. Tamaki wiped Ed's eyes. "Everything will be alright."

Ed sniffed and tried to stop flowing tears.

Tamaki laid Ed down on his bed. He tucked Edward in, "Relax. Everything will be okay." Tamaki cooed and kissed Ed's cheek. He turned out the lights and sat at his desk, trying to do his homework by lamplight, but distracted by his cute little cousin in his bed sleeping peacefully.


End file.
